1. Field of Invention
The field of the invention relates, in general, to an exercise sleeve containing weights to provide weight resistance for a user to increase the benefits of exercise. More particularly, the exercise sleeve is adjustable and can be interchangeably worn on either the hand and wrist area or the foot and ankle area.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In today's health conscious society, the benefits of regular, moderate exercise are almost universally recognized. One of the most popular and effective forms of exercise is training utilizing weight resistance. This type of training can be pure weight training such as using barbells and other very heavy weights to provide weight resistance. Another form of weight training combines aspects of aerobic exercise with moderate weight resistance. It is this second form of aerobic exercise combined with moderate weight resistance for which the present invention is particularly suited.
Various types of aerobic training combined with moderate weight resistance are exercise regimens as follows: walking or jogging combined with ankle or wrist weights; step aerobics with ankle or wrist weights; swimming with hand weights; bicycling with ankle weights. Almost any form of aerobic exercise can be combined with ankle or wrist weights to increase the benefits of the exercise.
In view of the fact that aerobic training with moderate weight resistance is such a popular and beneficial exercise regimen, there exists a need for an adjustable exercise sleeve that can be worn on either the hand and wrist or foot and ankle area of the user. The present invention provides for a weighted adjustable exercise sleeve that can easily be worn on the hand and wrist area or quickly converted for use on the foot and ankle area of the user.
The prior art has heretofore afforded various apparatuses to provide moderate weight resistance for the foot or hand. However, these apparatus are specifically designed for either the foot or hand area. The present invention is distinct because it is specifically designed to be adjustable so that it can be interchangeably worn on either the hand and wrist area or the foot and ankle area.
Prior art examples of weight resistance apparatuses are discussed below.
The patents to Tarbox et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,556,215 and 4,575,075) provide for a weighted hand exercise sleeve including an opening through which the thumb is inserted when the sleeve is secured to the hand.
The patents to Schwartz (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,247,097 and 5,300,000) provide for exercise sleeves for the hand and wrist that have removable weights in pockets on the outside of the sleeve.
The patent to Holmes (U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,371) provides for a weighted glove fastened to the hand by hook and loop material or straps with buckles.
The patent to Hoffman (U.S. Pat. 5,004,227) provides for an exercise apparatus for strapping weights to a user's hand for swimming or jogging.
The patent to White (U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,072) provides for an exercise apparatus for attachment to a foot that includes pockets for receiving weights.
The patent to Mason (U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,968) provides for an isometric exercise boot with weighted pockets.
The prior art does provide for various weighted exercise sleeve apparatuses for either the hand and wrist area or the foot and ankle area. However, none of the prior art apparatuses provides for an exercise sleeve that can be adjusted and interchangeably worn on either the hand and wrist area or the foot and ankle area as per the present invention.
It is common in the prior art to include various means to secure weighted exercise sleeves to the user including straps, hook and loop fasteners and other similar securing means. However, these securing means are designed with specific configurations which provide attachment to the hand and wrist area or the foot and ankle area but not both. The present invention is distinguishable from the prior art because the exercise sleeve can be interchangeably worn on either the hand and wrist area or the foot and ankle area and the securing means of the present invention is adjustable so that the exercise sleeve will have a proper, comfortable fit in either arrangement.
The prior art provides for various types of weights that can be used for exercise sleeve apparatuses including lead shot, metals or other materials. The present invention utilizes these and other types of weights.
The prior art does provide for reclosable weight pockets for exercise sleeves wherein the closure means are hook and loop fasteners, zippers, straps and other devices. The present invention utilizes these and other closure means to reclose the weight pockets.